kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Construction
Introduction Construction is a feature that enables admirals to build new ships. Building ships consume resources and one development material for each attempt (the two nail-looking things at top right hand corner). Development materials can be found by completing quests, expeditions, and some sorties. The chance of obtaining a rare ship is not affected by headquarter level or the type of flagship you have, but by the amount of resources you put in. New admirals can definitely obtain rare ships, but these are small odds. According to stats provided on the Kancolle database, there is a correlation between users who built a ship as the same type of ship as the flagship, so it is recommended to have the type (or even class) you want as the flagship. The recipes below list the type of ships you may obtain, but all recipes always have a chance to make more than one type of ship. Keep in mind that the type of ship '''and the '''exact ship '''you will obtain are totally '''random, so the chances of obtaining the ship you desire may be fairly low. There are also some ships that are currently unbuildable, the list can be found here. Also please refrain from asking "why didn't I get xxx ship with xxx recipe?" Chances are that you didn't read this section, used the wrong recipe, or simply had bad luck. Take note that sometimes it is easier and more resource efficient to find your desired ship in sorties as a drop rather than building them (i.e. 4 Kongou sisters is a quite common drop at 3-2 node A). Large Ship Construction Large Ship Construction involves the input of a larger quantity of resources (2,000-7,000 for steel, 1,000-7,000 for bouxite, 1,500-7,000 for other resources), in addition to a selection of either 1, 20 or 100 development materials and will require 10 Instant Construction to immediately finish it. This method of construction allows much rarer ships such as the Yamato to be constructed. It is unlocked by completing two quests: #Complete Modernization Quest: You will be required to successfully modernize a ship 4 times. #Complete Crafting Quest: You will be required to scrap 4 pieces of equipment. Do it one by one as the game will consider discarding multiplies at once, as one time According to the official Twitter , having more empty construction docks very slightly increases the chances of better ships appearing. Construction Time The timer bellow reflect the type of ship or specific ship you will obtain after hit the build button. Ships currently not buildable *舞風 Maikaze 3-3 random drop *初風 Hatsukaze 3-4 boss drop *秋雲 Akigumo 5-1 boss, 5-2 certain nodes, 5-3 boss drop *夕雲 Yuugumo 4-2, 5-1, 5-2, 5-3 drop (all from bosses) *巻雲 Makigumo 1-4, 2-3, 5-2 drop (all from bosses) *長波 Naganami 3-2, 4-4, 5-1, 5-4 drop (all from bosses) *卯月 Uzuki 3-4, 4-4. 5-1, 5-2, 5-4 drop (all from bosses) *浜風 Hamakaze 2-2, 3-3, 5-4 drop (all from bosses) *伊19 I-19 2013 Christmas event random drop (map E-3), 2013 November event E-1 complete reward. 1-5 and 5-4 boss node drop, 2014 April event drop (certain nodes, certain maps) *伊401 I-401 2013 Christmas event complete reward *武蔵 Musashi 2013 November event E5 complete reward *明石 Akashi 2014 April event E2 complete reward *天津風 Amatsukaze 2014 April event E3 complete reward *酒匂 Sakawa 2014 April event E5 complete reward *谷風 Tanikaze 2014 April event E2, E3 and E4 boss node drop *浦風 Urakaze 2-5 boss drop These ships may become buildable in future updates. Ships buildable via large construction *大和 Yamato 2013 August event E4 complete reward *三隈 Mikuma 4-3, 5-2 boss drop *能代 Noshiro 2013 November event E2 complete reward *阿賀野 Agano 5-4 boss drop *矢矧 Yahagi *大鳳 Taihou *あきつ丸 Akitsu Maru *まるゆ Maruyu *ビスマルク Bismarck Building recipes DISCLAIMER: THESE RECIPES ARE NOT GUARANTEED TO GIVE YOU THE SHIP YOU WANT IN THE NUMBER OF CRAFTING ATTEMPTS THAT YOU CAN AFFORD. PERCENTAGES LISTED ON SOME RECIPES ARE SOURCED FROM wikiwiki.jp/kancolle AND ARE NOT REPRESENTATIVE OF ACTUAL IN-GAME CHANCES. PLEASE ADD NEW RECIPES YOU BELIEVE SHOULD BE REVIEWED FOR ADDITION INTO THE SPECIAL TABLE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS SECTION. Destroyer *Data from http://kancolle-db.tk/ suggests that increasing fuel, steel, and ammo all increase the chance of receiving a rare DD. However, it appears that values higher than 300 fuel and 400 steel begin to generate more CV/CVLs and fewer rare DDs. Further increasing bauxite does not appear to have a significant impact on the chance of receiving a rare DD or SS and is more likely to result in CV/CVL. *Recipe percentages don't count Z3 yet. Light cruiser Heavy cruiser Battleship Aircraft carrier :See also: List of Light Carriers and List of Standard Carriers Submarine * ammo or bauxite doesn't seem to affect SS construction rate according to data from http://kancolle-db.tk/ User-submitted recipes DISCLAIMER : EVERY REMARK IS PERSONAL. RESULTS MAY VARY. USE AT YOUR OWN RISK. Large Ship Construction Recipe DISCLAIMER : BASED ON WIKIWIKI REPORTS. RESULTS MAY VARY. USE AT YOUR OWN RISK. LSC reports The reports from the japanese wiki collected and visualized. Note: It is far from accurate because success is more often posted than failures, avoid the ones with low sample size. Category:Kanmusu Category:Resources Category:Crafting